Don't lose your hope
by AnnaKatic
Summary: Just a small story about how Emma saved Regina's life. #SwanQueen


Regina was sitting in the basement of the police station, in a sort of a cage, created by Rumple specially for her, where her magic was powerless. Over and over she scroll recent events in her head. Her mother was killed in front of her. Another person, whom she loved, was killed in a step away from her. And once again she could not help it. Her mother was not perfect, and sometimes she hated her, but she still was her mother. The person, whose love and approval she so desperately was trying to get. Tears rolled down her cheeks recalling the last Cora's words, "I love you, Regina." These words seemed to burn in her heart every time she scrolled them in her head. No longer able to hold back tears, Regina cried.

* * *

Emma was sitting in the station and could hear Regina's sobs coming from the basement. She felt terrible because the city insisted to lock Regina in a safe place, away from everyone. She felt guilty about it. She felt guilty for the fact that she didn't have the courage to stand up for this woman in front of the whole town. She didn't have the courage to prove to them that she could be better. Emma was scared. She didn't know Regina's real attitude to her. Would she take help from her side? She didn't know. With all of these thoughts, Emma sat at the table and firmly compressed in her hands the keys from the cage, trying to stop herself from trying to go in and let the former Queen go.

* * *

In the evening Charming brought Regina some food. When he entered the police station, he saw Emma, sleeping on the table and holding the keys in her hand. James carefully took a bunch of keys from his daughter's hand, and found the keys covered in blood.

"What the hell was she doing?". James took Emma worried look and went to the basement.

* * *

Regina was lying on the couch, turning to face the wall. Hearing footsteps, she turned around.

"I brought you dinner" - James said dryly.

"Thank you, I'm not hungry" - she gave him a tired look and turned back to the wall.

James put a bag of food and a bottle of water on a small table next to the couch. Leaving, he suddenly stopped and asked quietly: "Why did you do this?"

Regina turned around and sat down. "Why do you ask?" – she sad dryly.

James turned and moved closer to the former mayor. "Because I want to know the truth. We all want. Are you doing all this for the sake of revenge? Why was it necessary to arrange all of this mess?"

"Because I wanted my happy ending" - she cried. - "Because I just wanted to be happy! But Snow took everything from me!"

"She was a kid!"

"She was old enough to hold her tongue behind her teeth!"

"So what? Regina, do you see what your revenge brought you? You've lost everything, and now you're locked in a cage from which even with your magic you're not able to get out! Such a happy ending did you want? "- James gave her a sad look, then turned and walked toward the exit.

Regina sat on the couch and stared at the floor. Charming's words echoed in her head. "You've lost everything." He's right. Blind revenge led her to the fact that there's nothing in her life left. One name flashed briefly in her mind. Emma. The person, whom she hated in public, but deep inside…she didn't know what was this feeling…and it scared her the most. Uncertainty about how you feel. Fear of what you can feel for this person…

* * *

It's been a week since Regina was in the cage. Emma didn't come to her. Not once. Charming has been coming once a day to check on her and bring some food. Each day the former Queen's more and more becoming isolated in itself. There were lots of different thoughts in her head. Thoughts about how she misses Henry, thoughts about she, perhaps, misses Emma. Most thoughts were about how to get rid of the pain. How to end it once and forever. She wanted a better life for Henry. She wanted him to live and do not look back at what his evil adoptive mother could cause to someone.

Thinking about it, Regina stumbled on a pin in her jacket. A very bad idea flashed through her mind. "It would be better for Henry and Emma ..." - she thought looking at the pin.

* * *

As always, in the evening James brought Regina food. Walking up to the cage and saw Regina sitting on the couch and leaned her head to one side, he thought that she is asleep. But when he saw huge red spots on the couch, he quickly opened the cage and found Regina with slashed wrists.

"Regina, no!" He quickly grabbed her up and ran upstairs.

"Emma, car, quickly!" Emma turned to James's cries and saw how Regina's blood dripping from her hands. Her heart sank and it became difficult to breathe. After a moment she came to her senses and ran for James. She helped to put Regina in the back seat, then she sat near with her, tightly clutching towels around Regina's wrists.

All the way to the hospital Emma tearfully repeated only one thing: "Stay with me..Please, stay with me." James has already known what's going on between these two, so he just pressed the gas harder.

Arriving at the place, James pulled Regina out of the car and Emma ran for gurney.

* * *

Dr. Whale ran out into the corridor, looking for Emma and James. On seeing him, Emma and James ran towards doctor. "What!?" - Emma almost screamed at Whale.

"Right now, the hospital doesn't has a needed blood. It's O- and.." – Whale did not finish, as he was interrupted by Emma. "I have O-! What should I do?!"

"Follow me" - Whale and Emma ran into the ward, and Charming waited in the hallway.

* * *

Emma was lying on the bed in front of Regina. Blood flowed slowly from her to the person she was so afraid to lose. She stared at her pale, beautiful face through the tears and waited Regina to wake up.

* * *

Emma was sitting in the hallway and drinking sweet tea. Regina has not yet regained consciousness.

"Hey, Emma," - James put his hand on his daughter's shoulder. - "Everything will be fine. She is strong."

"I know..." - Emma nodded, not taking her eyes away from the door of the ward.

Chamber's door opened and a nurse came out with a smile on her face. Emma and James were on their feet.

"She's awake. You can visit her."

Emma grinned and slowly walked into the ward.

Regina lay with bandaged wrists and looked very weak, tired, but beautiful. Emma came closer to the bed.

"Hey.." – Emma said softly.

"Hey, Savior." – Regina said weakly. – "I hear you gave me your blood.."

"Yeah.." – Emma nodded.

"Thank you .." - Regina said, and a faint smile appeared on her face.

Emma took Regina's hand: "Why did you do that?"

One tear rolled down Regina's cheek.

"Hey .." - Emma gently wiped the tear. "It's okay."

"I.. I just did not want anyone else to hurt. I thought it would be better for everyone .. "- Tears rolled down again.

"And what do you think I would have to do if you…died?" – One tear rolled down Emma's cheek.

"I'm sorry, Emma." - she squeezed Emma's hand in her own.

Regina closed her eyes, thus giving another portion of the tears to roll down. Emma gently ran her hand through Regina's hair. Brunette opened her eyes.

"I love you, Regina .." – after these words Regina smiled through her tears came and started to weep with joy. She heard those words. Again. From a person, whom she was so afraid to lose. Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft kiss. Emma could feel salt tears on Regina's soft lips. After Emma pulled away, they smiled at each other. Regina slightly shifted on the bed, leaving a bit of space.

"Come here" - she smiled at the blonde.

Emma carefully laid near with her and hugged her gently around the waist. They lay quietly, enjoying every moment of looking at one another, only occasionally kissing each other.


End file.
